


迷乱（上）

by fjxxn



Series: 迷乱 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Childhood Friends, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Top Merlin, Unrequited Love, possesive/protective charactor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fjxxn/pseuds/fjxxn
Summary: 妄想以理智与本能作对的人都没好下场。他又一次想起了这句话。他不想再忍耐了。既然是谁都可以，凭什么不能是他？本来就应该是他的。





	迷乱（上）

**Author's Note:**

> ABO  
> 梅林x旧剑Alter  
> 现代设定/青梅竹马/双向暗恋

他的阿尔托利斯喝醉了，醉得不省人事。平日里冷漠乖张的青年如今乖顺地倒在他怀里，灼热的呼吸打在他耳后，像只黏人的家猫。  
青年温热的身体散发着淡淡的信息素的味道，有着未经标记的omega特有的、欲盖弥彰的青涩诱惑感。该死的，他猛然想起对方的发情期快要到了——  
梅林把手伸进亚瑟的衣服口袋里，想翻找出过去他为他准备的抑制剂，却摸了个空。他的发小一向是不会将发情期放在心上的类型，定时注射的药物让他与beta没什么两样，甚至由于本人气场的原因，常常会被人误认成掩盖了自己信息素的Alpha——追求他的人很多，其中不乏甜美的omega。  
omega信息素的味道在出租车狭窄闭塞的空间内越发浓郁，那是一种梅林十分熟悉的气味，纯粹又干净的果木香，带着点酸涩的柑橘调。亚瑟虽在外从来不以omega身份示人，在好友面前却毫无顾忌，一向没有自己是omega，而对方是个成年Alpha的自觉。  
梅林曾经委婉的提过他们孤A寡O应该AO有别，适当的保持一些距离总是好的，信息素这种东西玄乎得很，接触多了，人多多少少会受些影响，容易出意外。对方挑挑眉，毫不在意地说，你以为你能把我怎么样？语气里满是对他这个视运动为死敌的诚信宅男的嘲讽。  
梅林深吸了一口气，试图让自己平静下来，却被信息素的味道侵占了整个鼻腔。  
纯粹干净的信息素里是露骨的挑逗，他起反应了。  
这不是废话吗，梅林有些烦躁地想。作为一个生理心理都很健康的成年Alpha，对此没有反应才应该去医院让医生看看。  
他的理智正在被对方的信息素一丝一丝的瓦解，属于掠夺者的本能在叫嚣着，意欲冲破名为理智的枷锁。他早已习惯于不让自己的信息素外露太多，尤其在亚瑟面前，虽说对方从不把第二性别当回事，可他一直习惯性的避免让对方因为自己的信息素感到不适。而眼下，浓郁的花香在封闭的空间内铺天盖地的散开，不容拒绝地将他怀里的omega包裹了个严严实实。

谢天谢地，司机是个对信息素不敏感的中年beta，并不会受到后座这对在情意迷乱边缘游荡的AO一丝一毫影响。只是Alpha信息素的存在感太过强烈，封闭空间内的气压骤降了几个度，用于宣誓主权而产生的威压令他手心出汗，莫名的紧张之余却又忍不住从后视镜偷偷瞧后座的两人。  
年轻的Alpha乘客长了个好面相，只一眼便能看出此人一定不是个穷凶极恶之人，甚至可以算得上好相处的类型。衬衫领带穿得整整齐齐，大概是个正经人。此时他的脸色却尤其不佳，周身的低气压明明白白地写着生人勿近四个大字。  
那个Alpha敏锐地察觉到了他的视线，抬眼的一瞬与他四目相对，那是无疑是一双漂亮的眼睛，此刻却毫无感情。大抵是Alpha本能中的领地意识作祟，对方冷冷地看向他，那双眼睛中毫不掩饰的占有欲与排斥感吓得他一个哆嗦，再不敢回头。  
司机努力说服自己专心工作，却不由自主地想起那个靠在Alpha怀里的omega青年。他身材颀长，打扮前卫，无论是从相貌穿着还是气质上讲，都是时下最受omega和beta欢迎的类型，青年的右耳耳骨上戴着一只碎钻耳钉，被金色的碎发遮掩去了大半。他看上去是睡着了，眉头却没有完全舒展开，整个人处于一种高度设防的状态——如果不是现在的特殊情况将事实摆在他眼前，司机几乎不会觉得他是一个omega。  
车载GPS的到达目的地提示打断了司机的思绪，Alpha青年结了账，脱下风衣外套将怀里的omega包裹严实后，抱起他扬长而去。  
夜已经很深了，温度比起白天下降了好几度，空气中夹杂着浓重的水气，从被打开的车门倒灌进开着暖气的出租车内。司机又打了个哆嗦，他想着现在的AO小年轻真是越来越不规矩了，幸好自己的孩子与自己一样都是beta，又放下了心来，开着车慢慢离开了。

梅林抱着怀里的人几乎是一路狂奔地跑回了公寓，让处于发情期边缘的omega身处毫无遮掩物的室外绝非明智之举，作为一名Alpha他自然懂得omega的信息素会使他与他的同类如何理智尽失。  
他喘着粗气打开了门，将房门落锁的那一刻总算让他松了口气，客厅里只开了一盏暖黄色的夜灯，是他接到电话匆忙离开时留下的。电话那头的人说：那家伙被我们灌醉啦，真没想到他那么不经灌，你是他的快捷联系人，来接他回去吧？  
室内很静，他只听得见自己粗重的呼吸声，越来越快的心跳声与对方不适的轻声低吟。  
这样不行。梅林想。亚瑟的床乱得没法看，他干脆将他抱进了自己房间，打算自己先在客厅的沙发应付一夜，等对方酒醒了，再掏出他珍藏的、由omega协会出版的omega必备红宝书，强行进行一对一教学。  
依赖人造药物掩盖自己性别的不服管omega必须了解基本生理常识与作为omega的自觉——虽然能不能强行得了又是另外一回事了。  
作为一个脑内充满AO两性理论知识的……处男，梅林此刻还并没有意识到自己犯了大忌，直到比之前在出租车上浓郁上百倍的omega信息素席卷了整个房间，他才发现大事不妙。  
于Alpha而言，omega的信息素是最好的催情剂，反之同理。  
是他大意了。

理智绷断的前一秒他想起床头柜里放着的那支注射型Alpha抑制剂，是一个医生朋友给他的。  
他还记得自己说：这种东西我才不需要，我可是按时吃抑制剂的三好Alpha。  
对方似笑非笑地看着他，说你不是和那谁同居吗，以防万一啊。  
忍无可忍，无需再忍，干柴烈火，你不怕一朝失控最后朋友都没得做，悔恨终生？妄想以理智与本能作对的人都没好下场。对方以此作结，强行把那支试用装抑制剂塞进了他怀里。  
他跌跌撞撞地扑向床头柜，取出那支抑制剂，就像濒死之人抓住了救命的稻草。不能一时失控，落到朋友都没得做的下场。他打开了床头灯。  
“啪嗒。”玻璃针管跌落在木地板上发出清脆的声响，药水洒了一地。  
本该处于沉睡中的人动作粗暴地拽下他的领带，强迫他低下头与他接吻，与心上人唇舌相接的感觉太过美好，这让他默许了自己一时的放纵，对方浅金色的眸子中的疏离感一如往常，又被暖黄色灯光衬得有几分迷茫。  
一吻毕了，他的上半身已被拖至床边，对方脸色潮红，与他肌肤相亲的身体滚烫，双眸却不带感情地冷静审视着他。  
梅林试探着开口叫他：“亚瑟…?”  
除了无机质的双眸仍然毫无感情地盯着他看，别无回应。  
梅林这才意识到亚瑟此时大概是不知道自己是谁的，也对，醉酒后失去意识，又受提前到来的发情期来势汹汹的情潮控制，与他肌肤相亲的Alpha是谁又有什么关系呢。

妄想以理智与本能作对的人都没好下场。他又一次想起了这句话。  
他不想再忍耐了。既然是谁都可以，凭什么不能是他？  
本来就应该是他的。

梅林扯下领带丢在一边，平日里被旁人评价过于骚包的衬衣也被他一把扯开，扣子崩了一地。对方的皮质黑色上衣被他褪下肩头，犬齿刺入脆弱柔嫩的腺体，从未有人触碰的地方被无情侵犯，他身下一贯强势的omega不适于被完全压制的感觉，开始挣扎，却完全挣不开他曾经戏言不能把他怎么样的宅男的束缚。

像是有一团火在烧，燎过他身体的每一寸。  
未经稀释的高纯度Alpha信息素经由腺体直接注入血液中，一波接着一波的情潮在他体内翻涌，几乎轻而易举的将他淹没。一直以来被他刻意忽视的器官开始源源不断地分泌体液，将他的内裤濡湿。空虚，燥热，想被填满，想被……  
不能再想下去了，他不容任何人侵犯的自尊与身为omega的本能在激烈搏斗着，他所剩无几的理智似乎脱离了他的身体，高高在上地提醒着他。  
“唔……滚…”一开口他才发现自己的声音沙哑得不像话，束缚着他的Alpha恍若未闻。  
“知道我是谁吗？”他听见那个Alpha说，对方的声音低低的，说不出的压抑。  
他努力想睁开眼，却什么都看不清楚，眼前一片模糊，只有灯光映下的昏黄一片。他直觉面前的Alpha应该是个他很熟悉的人，可他的大脑却一片空白，除了无止境的欲望，什么也想不起来了。  
“不想死就立马滚。”他恶狠狠地威胁道，像垂死挣扎的小兽，徒劳地撕咬着成熟冷静的猎手。  
他听见对方轻笑一声，随后丝质的布料蒙上了他的眼睛，世界自此陷入黑暗。

他的衣物被那个Alpha尽数褪下，只留下棉质的内裤，作为装饰的项圈系在他修长白皙的脖颈上，也没有被取下。对方微凉的手指撩起项圈，抚摸着他项圈下灼热的皮肤，本就紧贴在皮肤上的项圈被强行撩开，这让他的呼吸变得有些困难。对方的力道不轻，像是下一秒就要将他的脖颈捏碎。Alpha又一次啃咬上了他的腺体，这次却没有流连太久，蹂躏了一会儿就放过了那块可怜又脆弱的软肉。  
Alpha的吻一路向下，肆虐过他的锁骨，胸膛，腰腹，一直到腿根。  
“不要……”他本能的感到害怕，想要并拢双腿，却被Alpha强硬地打开。  
“你、你别……嗯！”对方修长的手指隔着湿透的棉质内裤探入他早已湿热一片的甬道，他惊叫一声，随后他捂住了嘴，试图以此制止自己发出令人羞耻的呻吟。只是手指的程度自然可以被处于发情期的omega轻松接纳，于他而言只是极度的心理不适。  
对方依然没有说话，第二根手指被送入体内，在他的身体里抽插扩张着，然后是第三根，第四根……手指的抚慰暂时减缓了他的燥热不安，随之而来的却是更加猛烈的空虚感。不够，这还远远不够，他可耻的本能正喧宾夺主地叫嚣着，想要更粗更热的东西插进来，将他填满。  
按理说处于发情期的omega并不需要太多前戏扩张，他们的身体早已经被调整为最适合承受欲望的状态，他们需要的仅仅是Alpha用粗热的性器毫不怜惜地将他们填满、贯穿，在他们体内成结射精，掠夺走他们的一切。  
对方显然清楚这一点，却还是不紧不慢地做着无意义的前戏。  
他知道他想让他屈服，屈服于性别给予他的本能，让他丢掉一切羞耻心，在他身下像个婊子似的求欢。  
他清楚地意识到，无论如何，今夜的赢家都不会是自己。  
他猛然想起几年前，性别分化后的那一天，谁对他说的那句话：  
妄想以理智与本能作对的人都没好下场。

梅林很满意。  
他的omega像是突然想通了一样，放弃了无畏的挣扎。对方抱住了他的脖子，挺起腰迎合他手上的抽插。他的阿尔托利斯声音平日里一贯清亮的声音在此刻变得低沉沙哑，满是情欲的味道，在他耳边发出细细碎碎的呻吟。  
他不准备再继续折磨他的猎物了。  
四根手指一根接着一根地抽离了甬道，他一向处变不惊的猎物有了一丝慌乱，大抵是突如其来的空虚再一次让他坠入了欲望的深渊。青年的身体很热，此时已经完全贴上了他的身体，与他肢体交缠。  
他抱起他翻了个身，让他面向床头跪趴着，他的阿尔托利斯此时软的像一滩水，劲瘦有力的腰肢再不能支撑起自己身体的重量，只能靠着身后的Alpha勉强维持住姿势。  
他现在躺在我的床上，怀里抱着的是我的枕头，他把大半张脸都埋在里面，试图掩盖他羞耻又沉沦的表情。他的情意迷乱，他的低吟喘息，都是因为我。梅林想着，莫大的满足感涌上心头，那是一种渴求多年的东西终于握在手中的奇妙感觉。

 

上一次出现这种情绪是7年前，那年他刚满16，政府规定16岁的青少年必须在公立医院进行第二性别鉴定。  
他想起那张被他捏得发皱的纸质证明，末尾盖着公立医院第二性别鉴定的印章，鲜红的AlPHA字样印在白纸上，单薄的纸张被鲜红的颜色衬映得更加苍白。  
他还记得那是一个夏日的午后，他和好友一同走进医院的第二性别鉴定科，结束后他拿着报告走出科室，在走廊的长条椅子上坐了许久，仍不见好友的踪影。  
Beta的性别鉴定是最快结束的，因为Beta不受信息素影响，分化后与分化前别无二致；Alpha的性别鉴定比Beta慢一些，会有卫生协会的工作人员与这些即将在未来的几个月，分化为站在金字塔顶端的Alpha的孩子进行一对一谈话，并进行登记，最后发给他们应急用的抑制剂，以备不时之需。  
过程最为缓慢的是omega，卫生协会的工作人员也同样会找他们谈话，在那之后是驻扎在医院的omega保护协会分部的人，接下来还有一些名字乱七八糟的、梅林记不住名字的部门的工作人员要把程序通通都走一遍。  
被家人朋友围绕着的漂亮女孩从他面前走过，他听见那些人正谈论着女孩的第二性别。  
“是omega呢，以后要更加小心了哦。”  
“我会保护你的，我会分化为Alpha。”  
“哎呀，还保护？你知不知道对omega来讲你们Alpha才是最危险的啦！”  
做个Omega真是麻烦啊……梅林想。  
等一下？！Omega……  
医院墙壁上的电子钟响起机械的人声，现在是下午5点整，他已经坐在长凳上发了两小时的呆了。  
他慢半拍地意识到了什么，难以抑制的狂喜中是无法言喻的难以置信。  
不会吧……  
“喂，你在发什么呆？”有人在他眼前挥了挥手，熟悉的声音从头顶传来。  
“啊啊，亚瑟！你出来啦！”  
“走吧。”金发金眸的少年瞥了他一眼，插着兜往电梯口的方向走了。  
他追上去，发现他的好友两手空空，他犹豫了一下，开口问道：“那个……”  
“你想问抑制剂？”少年按下电梯的按钮，回过头看着他，面无表情地回答：“扔了。”  
梅林还想说些什么，对方冷冷地看了他一眼——他明白这是让人闭嘴的意思，于是他讪讪地住了嘴。  
两个月后他分化成了真正的Alpha，记住了omega保护协会旗下几十个部门乱七八糟的名称，被朋友赋予了行走的omega百科全书的头衔。  
然后7年时间就这么过去了。

世界安静了下来。  
身后的Alpha迟迟没有动静，偃旗息鼓的欲望再次席卷而来，他伸出手抚慰自己的性器，可惜他一向情欲淡薄，无论如何也没有给自己带来丝毫快感。欲火愈燃愈烈，身后那个陌生的器官又开始恬不知耻的分泌出大量液体，顺着腿根流下，那一瞬间他几乎想将自己的手指插进那个穴口，安抚自己体内的汹涌情潮，又在下一秒为自己的放荡无地自容。  
他只能继续徒劳地撸动性器，可是不够，完全不够。欲望没有得到丝毫的缓解，他加大了力道，随之而来的只有疼痛。  
“阿尔托利斯……”身后的男人在低声唤着他的乳名，那让他无地自容，随后他的双手被男人抓住，被棉质的衣物捆绑起来，残忍地断绝了他抚慰自己的可能。  
他终于意识到，除了向身后的男人求欢以外，他再没有其他逃离欲海的方法，他自暴自弃般的塌下腰，抱紧了怀里的枕头，像落水之人抱着最后一块浮木。  
“进来。”他听见自己闷闷的声音。他终于还是变成了在Alpha身下辗转求欢的omega。  
行为恶劣的Alpha如愿以偿得到了想要的回应，揽住他的腰挺身进入了他。灼热的性器插入湿软的甬道，立刻被谄媚的穴肉温柔地包裹住，身后人握着他的腰肢，毫不怜惜地冲撞。他将头埋进柔软的枕头里，意欲堵住自己无法抑制的呻吟。枕头上残留着它的主人信息素的味道，与那个正在操弄着他、不知是谁的Alpha的信息素如出一辙，他本就乱成一团的大脑死了机，身后的Alpha加快了抽插的速度，他在对方强烈的攻势下避无可避，低喘着蹭着枕头射了出来。

下一秒，他失去了意识。


End file.
